User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 2
Anna slowly opened her eyes as the ringing of the alarm hit her. She looked at her clock and sighed. She smiled'' ''as took in a deep breath and walked into her bathroom. Day two at Degrassi and she knew she needed to impress people, and by people she ment Adam. She quickly took a shower and began to get ready. She took the towel off her head and let her long, brown hair fall on her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and began to brush her hair. Her hair looked wavy and natural, she never really did anything with it. She put on a bit of makeup before picking out her outfit of the day. She slid open the door on her closet and stepped inside. She had tons of clothes, but she needed something to make people notice her. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out dark wash skinny jeans and a graphic Dead Hand Band tee. She quickly glanced in the mirror before turning to her clock, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She ran downstairs and out the door. Anna smiled at her parents quickly as she closed the door. Walking quickly, Degrassi came in to view, she sighed in relief and walked slowly up the stairs. She noticed Adam standing beside Eli and Clare, who where laughing and cuddling in the corner. Adam stood with minor disgust on his face, the face of a third wheel. His face lit up when Anna spoke. "Hey Adam" Anna flashed him a bright smile before Clare could turn around and notice her. "Oh Hey Anna..Say, today we are all going to the beach, you wanna come?" Clare asked. Anna just replyed with a shoulder shrug. "Sure" Adams eyes got bigger when he spotted the words "DEAD HAND" Spread on Anna's shirt. "Whoa! You like dead hand?" Adam asked, astonished. "Yeah! They rock" She replied. Adam smiled for the fact he found something in common between him and Anna. Later that afternoon at the beach, Clare laid down a blanket for her and eli. Adam invited Anna to go for a walk. For the first few minutes, they were silent. Just watching the waves, and the sunset. After awhile, Anna broke the silence. "So Adam, all I seem to know about you is that your brother is a football star, you're Eli's wingman, and until me, you were a third wheel to the lovebirds. I wanna know more things about you. I mean, we are friends after all." Adam POV She looked me right in the eyes as she said all of this, well she tried until I looked down. Nobody has ever taken a sincere interest in me until now. It made me feel...so good. She wanted to know me. This gorgeous, sweet and down to earth girl wanted to know ME. The sad part is, I had no clue what to say. Did I even know myself? "You seem to be frozen Adam. Is something wrong?" "No...its just...I don't really know what to say. Its kind of hard for me to just talk about myself." Adam said while he played with his fingers and looked away. "Well we dont have to talk.." Anna jumped on him and started to tickle his stomach. Then one thing led to another, soon, Adam and Anna where on top of each other, giggling and laughing. Adam's face froze when Anna put her hands on his chest. She kept smiling, she didnt even notice Adam's breast's. Adam stood up and dusted his shirt. "Its getting late..i better go" Adam ran to the parking lot and hopped into his 2009 black chevy truck. After he drove off, Anna was left on the beach to find her own way back to Eli and clare. Category:Blog posts